


Burnt Out Stars

by todomido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, i made myself cry while writing this so??, im sorry, no one actually died in this but i feel like it should be tagged as that, stop me from hurting yamaguchi it costs nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todomido/pseuds/todomido
Summary: "Why did you have to go, Tadashi? You never told me anything about what you were going through."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because im procrastinating on the other hanahaki disease thing im supposed to be writing //sweats

It's late at night when Tsukishima visits Yamaguchi. He examines the rose he had brought with him before speaking, “Hey, Tadashi.” His voice is quiet, as if he didn't want to disturb anyone, or anything. 

“The-” The blonde’s voice cracks slightly and he takes a moment to recollect himself before trying again. “The training camp went well. Kenma-san and Akaashi-san seemed surprised to not see you there, Hinata couldn't even finish telling them before he broke down, though the idiot duo seem to be doing just fine regardless of what happened.” 

Tsukishima looked around to see if anyone was around before saying anything else. “Why did you have to go, Tadashi? You never told me anything about what you were going through.” He took a breath before continuing, “If you had told me, i might have been able to prevent you from doing this.”

He smiled sadly, “Maybe, if you had told me, I might've gathered the courage to tell you. I was a fool to wait and now, since I waited, I’ll never get to tell you face to face.” Kei could feel the wetness on his face. He wasn't usually one to cry but this, this was too much. 

Kei finally leaned down and set the rose on top of the grave. He wiped his face, though it didn't help since the tears kept coming. He inhaled shakily, “I love you, Tadashi.” Tsukishima could barely see through all the tears. “I waited too long to say it and now you're gone, I’m sorry I couldn't have said it sooner, when it really mattered.” He could barely hear himself say it. 

As Tsukishima left, still having not been able to stop his tears, he swore he heard the gentlest whisper in the wind of, _“I love you too, Kei.”_ and warm presence around him. 

Whether he had imagined it or not it didn't bother him. He had heard Yamaguchi’s answer and that was almost enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my dudes
> 
> curse me for writing this on [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dyamacoolchi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) (if the link isn't working it's yamacoolchi)


End file.
